things you said
by staliascleuce
Summary: "They don't deserve you." His words resonated in her ears. Warm tears flowing from her dark eyes as he pulled her to lay on his chest. - 23 or so short Jay/Evie oneshots, all centering around a 'things you said' type prompt.
1. intro

hello all jevie/jayvie shippers! these short prompts will all start with a - "things you said" - type prompt.  
i hope you enjoy them all!

some of these prompts will be sad, but just like every relationship, things go up and down.

don't be a stranger, review and tell me what your think.

 **much love.**


	2. things you said at 1 am

**hello beautiful jevie/jayvie shippers! i saw this 23 prompt thing on tumblr and fell in love withit. these will be relatively short, and i already have the first few written out.**

as much as i wish i did, i don't own these two.

* * *

 **ch 1: things you said at 1am**

"What's your full name?"

The two were on her balcony, watching as the Isle's activity dwindled.

"My full name?" He asked looking at her with an odd look.

"Well, yeah…" She said sheepishly, "I was doing some thinking, and um… well, seeing how much your dad loved Arabia, I assume he would give you an Arabian name… not just some... U.S.A type one."

Jay regarded her with a look of intrigue and it made Evie uncomfortable. "You know what," she chuckled, shaking her head awkwardly. "Never mind, Forget I even asked."

She looked back at the city and tried to ignore his burning gaze on her face. It was a moment before he turned away, and a longer moment before he spoke again.

"Jawhar." He said.

She turned to look at him, she was confused. "What?"

"My full name. It's Jawhar."

* * *

 **i love them so much, rip**


	3. things you said through your teeth

as much as i wish i did, i don't own these two.

* * *

 **ch 2: things you said through your teeth**

"I should've hit him harder."

Evie glanced up to meet his eyes and pursed her lips. His left hand was on her waist, and for a good minute she could only focus on how warm he was. "Jay, really. I'm fine."

Her back was against a wall and he towered over her, his eyes burning a hole into the ground.

"He almost—, he almost _touched_ you." She could practically _feel_ his heart starting to pound harder.

"But he _didn't_ ," She reassured him. "I'm fine. Really." But she wasn't. It had all happened so quickly, and Evie was so stunned. She'd expected that on the Isle, but this… this was Auradon. What kind of prince put his hands on a girl like that?

"Evie, he—" He started.

"Jay, look at me," she said and he did. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a bun and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. He watched intently as she rose his bruised knuckles to her lips. She kissed them softly and Jay's heart fluttered.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Thank you."

* * *

 **auradonian princes suck**


	4. things you said over the phone

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **ch 3: things you said over the phone**

"What are you talking about?"

Evie wanted to roll her eyes, "You were supposed to meet me at the library for a study session, Jay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Evie drummed her nails against the wood of the table and frowned. She didn't know _why_ she expected him to come on time, or to come at all. Studying wasn't his thing anyway. But a small part of her hoped that _maybe_ he'd remember or that if he couldn't make it he'd text her or _something_. But he'd left her hanging.

The line was quiet, for a minute before she heard his voice again. "I completely forgot, Evie. Audrey asked me to watch the cheerleading routine, and time just slipped away... I can still try and make it if you want." He offered.

But Evie, just shook her head— forgetting that he couldn't actually see her. "No, it's fine. I'll just ask Carlos… He's probably back from walking Dude anyway."

"You sure? I can still make it, princess."

Her heart fluttered at his pet name for her, "Don't worry about it, Jay. It's fine. Really."

He was quiet again before speaking, "Alright, Eves. See you later."

Evie pretended not be disappointed when she hung up. Old habits die hard, she thought.

* * *

 **rip**


	5. things you didn't say at all

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **ch 4: things you didn't say at all**

His knuckles were always bruised.

Both he and Evie realized this as she wrapped bandages around his previously bleeding skin. She was disappointed in him, he knew it.

But sometimes, he couldn't help himself. She didn't hear the things people said about her, about the way she dressed, or her previous doings with men. He wasn't good with words the way Evie was. He didn't know how else he could make those jerks learn.

And if they kept coming back for more, he'd give them more. Punching and beating, until his knuckles showed bone.

He had to defend her honor. She was so much more than what anyone else saw in her. She deserved everything.

Then she kissed his knuckles, like she always did. And he knew that though she mildly hated his violent acts she was silently thankful.

* * *

 **you guys can request if you'd like! just drop a review with a 'things you said' prompt.**


	6. things you said under the stars

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 5: things you said under the stars**

"What are we?"

They laid on the roof of Evie's castle. It was a nice night, where all the stars shone to their brightest. It was a rare gift on the Isle.

Jay looked at her, but her eyes were still trained on the sky above her, shining with wonder. He knew exactly what she meant, he had been wondering the same thing as well.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked, before turning his gaze back towards the stars.

" _More_." She whispered, her voice far and wistful.

Then Jay turned to look at her again. This time, his hand reaching out to hold hers.

"Me too."

* * *

 **these two are so cute, hug me**


	7. things you said when you were crying

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 6: things you said when you were crying**

"I hate him."

Evie hugged him tighter as Jay quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hate him so fucking much."

She rubbed circles into his back hoping to soothe him from his distress. Jafar had done something so _villainous_ , Maleficent would've been jealous for not thinking of it herself.

Selling your own child for a day, because you're too greedy and selfish to give what you owe. Evie hated the man too, she wanted to hurt him in ways unimaginable, and one day she would.

His arms were wrapped around her waist as he sobbed louder, his body trembling and covered in sweat. Evie wanted to cry for him as well, but she fought back her tears and held him as tight as she possibly could. And she wouldn't let go until he did.

* * *

 **sigh. life on the isle must've been hard. s/o izzy for her reviews! tysm for the hug.**


	8. things you said when i was crying

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 7: things you said when i was crying**

"They don't deserve you."

His word resonated in her ears. Warm tears flowing from her dark eyes as he pulled her to lay on his chest.

Jay had found her in the bathroom along with black and red splattered on the walls. Her makeup kit was on the floor, smashed to pieces, foundation oozing from their bottles. She was sobbing into her hands when he found her, her self-made clothes ripped in shreds.

Even after she helps save the freakin' world, she still feels like second-rate trash.

Maybe she was trash, she thought. And maybe it wasn't that they didn't deserve her, but that she didn't deserve them. She didn't deserve _Jay_. He was too good for her, he deserved someone beautiful, someone smart.

"I don't deserve you," she muttered, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She felt Jay tense under her and she made the mistake of looking at him.

"You deserve the world," He said, his tone more serious than ever. Then he kissed her and all of her doubts faded away.

* * *

 **evie has self-perception issues**


	9. things you said when you were drunk

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 8: things you said when you were drunk**

"When I first saw you after your ten year banishment… I was kinda afraid of you."

Jay's head was on Evie's lap, his hand reaching up to play with one of her ocean blue curls, his eyes dazed with lazy smile on his face. Her raised eyebrow and doubtful smirk proved that she wasn't believing a word of his revelation.

" _Really_?" She taunted as she stroked his hair, contemplating on whether or not she should braid it.

"Oh, _yeah_. You were all hot and intimidating and shit, with your blue hair and red lips... everyone parted for you like the Red Sea." he mused. "Oh, _and_ you were geekin' out with Carlos," he chuckled. "That was so hot."

His slurred words made a slight blush rise on Evie's cheeks.

A drunk mind _did_ speak a sober heart.

* * *

 **i think im gonna write a one shot where jay finds alcohol hidden somewhere in the kitchen and they all get drunk in the girls' room**

 **bonus: ben finds them all cuddled up together asleep in the weirdest positions**


	10. things you said with too many miles

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 9: things you said with too many miles between us**

"You're my good luck charm."

Evie lodged her phone between her shoulder and ear as she maneuvered around the kitchen. "Am I?" She smirked, her voice lowering to a more sultry tone. " _How lucky_?"

"I wore that shirt you made me under my uniform, and ended up scoring the winning goal."

" _Really?_ I wish I was there to see it _,_ " She sighed almost dreamily.

Then she pondered about trying out for cheerleading. Then maybe she'd get to watch Jay as he scored the winning goal, and she'd get to cheer for him and _run into his arms and_ _ **kiss him infront of everyone and—**_.

 _Chill Evie_ , she chided herself. _You're not living a fairytale._ His deep voice brought her back to reality, "Me too, princess."

A blush rose on Evie's cheeks as she took out a large bowl from a cabinet. "Everything okay?" she frowned hearing shuffling on the line.

"Ah— yeah. Coach is just shouting for some mandatory meeting before our flight back. I've gotta go."

She couldn't help the pout that settled on her lips. "What time are you getting back?" She pulled out a large bag of flour and set it near the bowl.

" _Actually,_ I don't— hold on," he said. (' _Hey what time are we getting there?_ ' ' _Ahhh— Sometime around 3 in the morning.')_ " — Ben says around 3am. I know how much you prize your beauty sleep, so I won't ask for you to wait up," he chuckled.

" _You know me so well,_ " Evie smirked, as she scanned the fridge for some eggs.

"Damn straight." He spoke bluntly, cockiness dancing in his tone. "Later, princess."

Evie rolled her eyes, unable to wipe off the stupid smile on her face. " _Bye, Jay._ " She murmured before pulling the phone from her ear and ending the call.

With all the ingredients set before her, Evie scanned the cookbook that was graciously placed near the stove.

"Let's get this cake on the road, shall we?"

* * *

 **these are getting progressively longer-** **yikes!**

 **also, i'd like to thank izzy, mad as a hatter, samantha and guest for leaving reviews! thank you so much3**


	11. things you said that i wish you hadn't

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 10: things you said that i wish you hadn't**

"Are you fucking stupid?!"

They were in her bedroom, Evie sitting at the desk, while Jay paced the room. She wasn't sure on _why_ he was so _angry_ at something so small so she kept a poker face until those words tumbled from his mouth.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, her tone dripping more venom than she wished.

Jay stopped pacing. He shut his eyes and exhaled through his nose as if he realized how much of an asshole he sounded like.

"Evie—" He started.

" _Get out,_ " She swallowed, rising from her chair as she met his gaze.

"Eves, wait—"

" _Did I fucking stutter_?" She asked, almost wincing at how murderous she sounded. She watched as he clenched his jaw and huffed, before angrily making his way out of her window. Evie made a show of locking it shut, indicating that she did _not_ want him sneaking into her bedroom when the night fell.

She let out a shaky breathe when he was out of sight, hating herself for wanting to cry. _Are you fucking stupid?_ Maybe she was.

* * *

 **sorry for the long wait! i've been being so sloth like it's terrible.**

 **thank you izzy, mad as a hatter, fan, and mayday for your reviews! they motivate me so much. x**


	12. things you said at the kitchen table

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **ch 11: things you said at the kitchen table**

"Why aren't you eating?"

Evie shrugged, "Not hungry." It was a _lie_ , Evie was starving and hadn't had a decent meal in the past 50 hours. It wasn't like food was _scarce_ in Auradon, but she wasn't careful in the first few weeks of their stay. She ate a lot than she should've, indulging in calorie stuffed foods like, _pizza_ and _chocolate._ She hated herself for being so careless with her diet.

Jay narrowed his eyes, jaw working to chew the crunchy cereal in his mouth. "You said that yesterday."

Evie shrugged again, her brow later furrowing when Jay stood and poured the rest of his cereal down the sink.

"If you're not eating, then I'm not eating either." He said, before gathering his things to go.

She blinked.

"Jay…" It was a touching moment, really. Evie's heart swelled and her eyes watered for a second.

He kissed her cheek, his warm lips lingering for a second longer than usual. "See you later, princess." He pulled away before exiting the kitchen, leaving Evie with a crap ton of butterflies in her otherwise empty stomach.

* * *

 **aHHHH, you guys! your reviews make me so happy, i love all you so so much!**

 **thank you: mayday, exj, fan, mad as a hatter and izzy!**

 **i'm so happy you're enjoying these!**


	13. things you said after you kissed me

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **chapter 12: thing you said after you kissed me**

"Please, stay."

"Evie—"

" _Please._ " She whispered, "I want to fall asleep knowing that you're safe."

It was around the time of Jafar's fallen anniversary. The day where he lost to Aladdin. Every year Jafar would grow angrier and more bitter than the last. He often took his frustrations out on Jay, using him for his own selfish needs for his own filthy needs.

"I can't. Especially not tonight, he's been so on _edge_ lately, if I didn't come back tonight he'd lose his shit."

He watched as Evie sighed in defeat, worry etched in her beautiful features. "One day we'll get off this Island, and I'll kill him." She said. " _Slowly_."

Jay chuckled, looking at her with a look of amusement, "Don't make promises you can't keep, princess."

Evie kissed him again and the feeling of her lips eased a little of the dread he felt. "I'll see you tomorrow," He murmured as they pulled away and she nodded softly.

Maybe he would see her tomorrow. Maybe he wouldn't... Maybe he should take his own advice.

 _Don't make promises you can't keep._

* * *

 **so my visiting family left yesterday- therefore i have much more time to myself!**

 **thank you again for all the lovely reviews and all!**

 **x**


	14. things you said with no space between us

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two

* * *

 **chapter 13: things you said with no space between us**

"Did I hurt you?"

Evie snuck a glance to look at her bare waist, then she shrugged her right shoulder, "A little… But I don't mind… Nothing a little bruise cream can't help." she murmured, her fingers raking through his hair. "Either way, it feels kind of… nice."

He shifted his head from his pillow to look at her, an eyebrow raised. " _Nice_?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that." She giggled quietly. "And besides, I think I should be asking _you_ that question. Have you _seen_ your back?"

Jay smirked, "I don't have to see it to feel it,"

Evie bit her bottom lip as her thumb traced his jaw, "Does it hurt?"

He furrowed his brow in thought before raising a single eyebrow. "It stings but.. It's a nice sting." He pondered.

Evie narrowed her eyes, and rose an eyebrow. " _Nice_?" She taunted, mimicking his tone from earlier, unable to wipe the smirk off her lips.

He broke into a grin that made Evie's heart flutter, "Shut up," he chuckled before rolling over to where she was pinned under him. He kissed her hard and rough, just the way she liked it, her heart pounding as his teeth nipped her bottom lip.

So they both liked pain... she thought. Maybe they were both masochists.

Not that she minded.

* * *

 **school started and im back(ish)!**

 **thank you for all your wonderful reviews and being patient with me.**

 **much love x**


	15. things you said too late

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 _requested_

* * *

 **chapter 14: things you said too late**

"I'm sorry."

Jay huffed and shook his head in disbelief.

This was _so_ like her. Doing something that they talked about, something that she knew would hurt him. It was something about her pride and her mother, and some _bs_ , that Jay tried not to think too much about, but they were in Auradon now. She didn't have to go and please her mother anymore. Yet she did it anyway out of habit or _whatever_ , and Jay— well, he was hurting a lot more than he let on.

So here they were, a week after the confrontation, on the Tourney field after practice, Evie clutching her purse and shifting almost uncomfortably in her heels as she awaited Jay's response.

"It's a little too late for that don'tcha think?" He snapped, as he shoved his water bottle into his bag. His tone hard and he eyes narrowed. He watched as Evie blinked, her brow furrowing in the slightest.

" _Jay—_ "

"Don't." He said cooly, before walking past her to make his way to the showers.

"I'm _sorry_."

"I heard you the first time."

* * *

 _And maybe when Jay had finally cooled down, he'd realize that Evie had apologized to him in public, in front of others, to quietly voice that she was willing to fix what had happened without caring about what the world thought._

 _And maybe he'd realize the slight tremor in Evie's voice or the faint dark circles under her eyes. And maybe… when he laid in bed tonight, feeling colder than ever, he'd realize that her hands were shaking when he walked away._

* * *

 **double update as an apology!**

 **i had to swallow the lump in my throat when i wrote this, js.**

 **i love these two sm, i hope they interact more in the second movie. hopefully the director _read_ isle of the lost and felt bad for ridding us of flirtatious jevie.**


	16. things you said when we were happiest

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **chapter 15: this you said when we the happiest we ever were**

"Promise me this is forever."

Forever didn't exist in their world.

Every fiber in his bone screamed ' _No!_ ' because promises were meant to be broken and forever never lasted. But this was _Evie._ His muse, his princess, his _everything_. He'd do anything for her, even if it meant sacrificing all that he was. She made him want to be a better person, he wanted to be _good_ for her. And as he stared into her beautiful, brown eyes, under the stars as Auradon celebrated a new year, he _knew_ that this— what he was feeling right _now_ — was meant **forever**. Whatever this feeling was, it felt so _good_ , so _exhilarating_ … he never wanted that feeling to end.

So, he kissed her. Again, and again, and— oh _Allah_ , he was in _so_ , _so_ , deep.

"I promise." He whispered onto her lips, and she smiled so brightly and oh _Allah_ , his heart leaped out of his chest.

Promises didn't last in their world.

But he swore to himself that this one would.

* * *

 **hE IS SO IN LOVE WITH HER, AAHHH**


	17. things you said when i was upset

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **chapter 16: things you said when i was upset**

"Just _one_ punch."

" _Jay_ —"

"Oh, come _on_ , Eves. Don't tell me that he doesn't fucking deserve it." Jay spat, leaning onto the wall in the empty corridor they stood in. That guy _did_ deserve it— actually— and Evie agreed wholeheartedly. She was just _tired_ and _drained_ and she didn't want to worry about Jay getting into a fight, then getting caught by Fairy Godmother (again), then possibly getting suspended from playing Tourney for a couple of games (again), just so he could sulk and curse the entire kingdom (again).

And he gave her a sly smile, "Just _one_ punch."

Evie huffed, before rolling her eyes, then aggressively hugging her books closer to her chest. With her back to the wall opposite from Jay's, she glared at him passively. "I don't want you to fight him."

Evie could fight her _own_ battles.

"Then what do you want me to do? Anything, princess. Name it and I'll do it." He smirked, before moving slowly towards her. He was using that _voice_ , that super deep, super velvety, super _hot_ voice that could coax her into spilling how she _really_ felt. Jay moved closer and she tilted her head to rest her head on the wall behind her.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she sighed. "Anything, princess just name it." His lips brushed against hers and her eyes fluttered shut. Warmth flooded through her body and her skin reacted by sending goosebumps up her arms.

He kissed her once, then his head moved, his lips trailing from her cheek to the pulse point of her neck, leaving slow, sweet kisses. All while pushing all of her anxieties, worries, and troubles into a dark, dark corner that would shyly resurface later. When he pulled away. She sighed in content, shoulders falling to their normal state with her body relaxed.

Jay's kisses always made her feel better.

* * *

 **honestly... this long wait... i just... i apologize.**

 **i've been soooooo damn busy, and these two lovebirds have been in a smol corner of my mind**

 **i hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **much love x**


	18. things you said when i woke up

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **chapter 17: things you said when i woke up from a nightmare**

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe…"

A strangled groan escaped his throat when he gasped for air. _Oh fuck, oh fuck._

"You're here with me, you're okay." Evie muttered, voice soft as ever laced with sleepy concern. Her hands caressed his face, wet thumbs stroking under his eyes. _Was he crying?_ _Fuck_.

He was trying to say something, but only strangled sobs came out.

"It's okay," She soothed, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

One of her hands was now stroking his long, disheveled hair back. Visions of his father, screaming and yelling, swirled behind his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "No," he choked out and his arms reached out to wrap around her waist, while he buried his head in her neck.

"That's okay." She murmured, hugging him tightly, rubbing circles in him back.

And in the morning, Jay would act as if the nightmare had never happened. He'd act as if he slept like Snow White on her 16th birthday. But no one was smart enough to notice how his hand never left Evie's when the were together, or how his kisses lingered a little longer.

Nightmares about his father always left him with the feel of dirty, grabby hands all over him… While enchantments of disease and mind control were whispered in his ears. Evie's hands weren't dirty or grabby and her kisses wiped all of his horrors away.

* * *

 **school is just really stressful.**

 **yell at me about how much u love these two in the comments, pls**

 **x**


	19. things you didn't say at all prologue

as much as i wish i did, i do not own these two.

* * *

 **chapter 18: things you didn't say at all | the prologue**

He didn't know what had gotten into him. All he saw was red after hearing Chad bad-mouth Evie at the post-tourney game party. Sure they both had a drink too much, and things were going well until the prince started to make jokes about her weight and appearance.

The look on her face when he was pulled away him was something he hadn't seen before. She looked disappointed.

That was before he saw how bloody his knuckles were and how badly damaged Chad's face was.

So there he was, standing outside of her door, ready to knock on it and apologize to her. But he feared she would see him as some overbearing _asshole_. He knew she didn't want him fighting anymore.

Maybe he'd talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

 **sorry, sorry, sorry, about this being so late, did i even say happy new year? i don't even know rip.**

 **this is ending soon- not in the next chapter but in the next 5 or so.**

 **comment some requests to make it last longer!**

 **x**


End file.
